The Moon's Cupid
by Millenium Shadows
Summary: Astennu Yuki is a servant to Egypt's moon god Astennu and he is being sent on a mission to Domino City, Japan to make 4 couples out of 8 hard-headed teens. how will he fair in bringing these unruly teens together? who knows but he's sure going to have fun trying. and you'll have to read to find out. its, yaoi guyxguy ignore if you don't like. pairings are SxJ, BxR, YMxM, and YYxY
1. Introduction

Introductions

.

.

.

.

Hi, my name is Astennu Yuki, but I usually go by Yuki. After all you can't have people knowing ha I was named after the Egyptian Moon god. I was born in Egypt, from pureblooded Egyptians, yet I don't look like either of my parents; who have tanned skin, dark eyes, and black hair. Though, I on the other hand have blue hair, magenta eyes, and fair and flawless pale skin. With my features and being born on the night of the full moon, I got my name, Astennu. I have moved around a lot in my life; from Egypt to South America, to America, and then to England. Now I'm heading I'm heading into my second year of high school, and we are moving again. This time to Japan; and this time my god/lord ,_**Astennu**_, is giving me a very important mission. To be cupid to a group of thick-headed teenagers. And since this story of how I complete my mission is so amusing, I have decided to share it with you.

"3, 2, 1, Start!"

.

.

.

.

**Okay that was the introduction to the story. I will soon have the next chapter, its written, I just need to type it. I really hope that you like it. This is to be my first story.**

**Please review! =D and Flames welcome! XD I'll use them to roast marshmellows.**

**Ja'ne! XD **


	2. The Mission

Chapter 1

**Hi heres the next one the disclamer will always be the same… I don't anything except my own characters and this plot. I really hope you like it.**

.

.

.

. **Yuki's POV: (A.N: Astennu goes by Yuki for reasons stated in his into)**

It was a cool night, only a slight breeze, and a beautiful full moon. And here I am walking deeper and deeper into a forest in the dead of night! You must be thinking me a fool, but no. It was a lovely night for a stroll, but alas, I'm here on business. As I walk into a clearing where the moon shines unhindered, the wind begins to pick up and center into a circle on the ground a few meters before me. As the wind howls, much like a wolf, an ethereal wolf forms in front of me; basking in the moon's healthy glow.

Immediately I bow, and say, "Lord **Astennu**, you've summoned me?"

"Yes, Yuki. I've summoned you here to inform you of your mission you will start when you arrive in Japan."

"Ah… I should of known. Now would you please inform me of this mission, my lord?"

"You are being sent as a… cupid… of sorts."

"A… Cupid...?" I am truly baffled. What sort of mission is this?

"Yes, there is a group of high schoolers who need a little… push, to get together. All together there are 8 teens that you need to pair. Luckily for you their all friends and all you need to do is infiltrate their group."

"Hmm… and who will I be pairing?" I inquires as an evil grin spreads across my face.

"Ha, Ha! Ready to jump on the chance to meddle in people's love lives, are we?"** Astennu** chuckles, clearly amused.

"Hai! Of course I am, meddling is always fun!" I cheekily reply.

**Astennu** shakes his head, "The people that will be with who are: Seto Kaiba with Joey Wheeler. The cool, collected, 'jerk' and the hot-headed, cheery, 'Mutt', they are eternal rivals who secretly love."

"Oh boy" I groan.

"Next is Yami Sennen with Yugi Moto. The calm, collected 5000-year old spirit, pacifist and the cheery bubbly, innocent 'child'. They are the perfect balance. On comes Bakura Florence, another 5000-year old spirit, with Ryou Bakura. The sadist and tainted with the pure and innocent. They are the perfect blend. And finally is Marik with Malik(1) both sadists and masochists both crazy and out-there. They are the perfect match." And **Astennu** sighs "haaa… each likes the other but their all to hard-headed and stubborn to notice or do anything. So you're going to give them a push."

"OK! Sounds good. I won't fail!" I cry out.

"We'll see. Good luck and good night." **Astennu's** last words before he fades away with the wind.

A grin spreads across my face. 'Now this will be fun' I muse to myself.

"ha, ha, ha… I can't wait."

The next morning My mother and I (my father died awhile ago) borded a plane and set off for Domino City, Japan. To my newest adventure.

.

.

.

I'm having it that Marik was the evil alter-ego/personality who now has his own body and Malik is the original.

**Well there you go. I'm already working on the next chapter where we'll get to Japan and Yuki gets settled in and meets the gang. I hope to finish soon. **

**And Please Review! XD**

**Ja'ne! XD**


	3. Arrival and Infiltration

**Hi everyone who has stayed with me. I made this chapter longer and I hope you like it. Enjoy**

** .**

** .**

** Chapter 2- Arrival and infiltration**

"**meep" talking**

'**meep' thinking or sound affects**

** .**

** .Yuki's POV**

I heard the traffic and the chatter of the hundreds of voices assault my ears as my mother and I step out of the airport.

"Wow, it's so pretty here! Don't you agree Yuki?" Sarah, my mother, inquires as she stares around like a kid in the candy shop.

"Yes it is." I reply. 'hmmm… my mother can be more childish than myself sometimes. It's like she's bipolar(1) but not emotionally. Childish then serious.'

"Taxi!" I yell as I wave my hand to get one's attention. We don't have to wait long as a taxi pulls up.

"Where to?" the driver asks cheerily.

I give him our address and he drives us there in comfortable silence. When he drops us off we pay him and he drives off with a wave.

The house in front of us is a quaint, little one-story house. Painted with a faded sky blue and grey trimming and door.

When we walk in, the house is lightly furnished with beige walls. 'reminds me of Egypt, how comfortable.' I go and choose a room in the back with a twin size bed and a window facing the little backyard.

"Yuki" My mother's voice pulls me from my observations.

"Yes, mom?"

"Remember that tomorrow morning you start school."

"I know"

"Well I was thinking that you should go get your uniform and schedule today with a small tour so you don't have to bother with it tomorrow."

"Ok. That's a good idea. Well I'll be going. Ja'ne!(2)" I reply waving to my mother as I exit the house.

.

.

**At School**

.

.

I walk up the steps into Domino High. Students are in their last class of the day (it's almost 3pm). I walk into the office and see the secretary. I walk over and explain my situation.

"Oh, ok. Have a seat the principle will be with you in a minute and when you're done I'll have your uniform. Oh I just love students who are dedicated to school!" the secretary… umm, oh Eria… says with a smile.

I smile in return and sit down. A few minutes later the principle's door opens.

"Now, if I catch any of you doing this again, you won't get away with a lecture and a pat on the head!" He's scolding 3 boys. One has white hair, cherry red eyes, and pale skin. While the other two could be twins; tan skin, platinum blond hair, and lavender eyes. But one looks a lot more… Sinister?... I don't know; he's more muscled, slightly darker skin and eyes, and has untamable hair.

"Do you understand?" he glowers.

"Yes principle Dartz." They reply in monotone.

The three boys walked off with a glance in my direction and when they thought that I was out of ear shot start whispering to one another.

"_Who's that?"_

"_Don't know"_

"_New student?"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Oh well"_

"Ah, you must be Astennu Yuki! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm principle Dartz." He smiles and holds out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. But please just call me Yuki." I reply shaking his hand.

"Very well. Please come with me" he says as he leads me to his office. "Now Yuki, you came from England right?"

"Yes"

"Your very fluent in Japanese. I'm impressed."

"Thank you. I'm fluent in many languages due to my mother's traveling."

.

.

**FF after meeting and tour**

.

.

"Well do your best tomorrow"

"I will. Thank you."

I walk up to Eria and she hands me my Uniforms (you get at least two for hygienel purposes)

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

I go home, eat dinner, change, and go to bed.

.

.

**Next morning- Ryou's POV**

.

.

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

"hmm…"

'THWACK!'

I smack the alarm clock off.

I grab a towel and head towards the bathroom but before I do I poke my head into Bakura's room.

"Kura! Time to get up."

"Hmm…"

After my shower I go into my room and get ready. Then go eat breakfast. Its now that I notice that I haven't heard anything from Bakura. Deducing that Bakura's not up yet I growl.

"Grrr…"

I hurry upstairs barge into Bakura's room, walk up to him in his bed and then…

.

**Bakura's POV**

.

"**BAKURA! WAKE UP! YOUR MAKING US LATE!"**

"**AHH!" **I yell as I jump out of bed but I was tangled in my sheets so…

'**THUMP'**

I fell. Face first onto the floor.

"What the **HELL **Ryou!" I growl.

"You didn't get up when I first tried and now we have less than 30minutes to get to school."

"**WHAT!** Shoot I'm not going to get another stupid detention with that devil Eria!(3)" I shout and hurry to get ready, run downstairs, make a crossiant, then run to ther door where Ryou is already waiting.

"let's go" he tells me calmly.

'Thankfully we live less than 10 minutes from school. Very convenient when you're running late' I muse as we walk to school. Finally we walk into class with about 5 minutes or less to spare and we go to join our group. Our group consists of 9 others: Seto Kaiba(not really a friend but just always here), Joey Wheeler, Yami Sennen, Yugi Mouto, Malik Ishtar, Marik Star(4), Tristan, Anzu, and Ryuga. There is only one couple in the group but Anzu isn't part of it. Duke and Tristan have been dating for a year and a half now. No one minds, actually everyone in our group is gay besides Anzu who still tries to seduce Yami (definitely not working).

"Hi guys" Ryou greets as we walk up.

"Hi Ryou. Hi Bakura." Yugi greets cheerily why everyone else just says "Hey"

We would talk more but then the bell rings so we head to our seats. Something that makes me happy is that Ryou and I sit next to each other. I've had a crush on Ryou for a while now but I'm pretty sure he's not interested. While the the teacher started the morning lesson I stare off until…

'**KNOCK, KNOCK'**

"Ah that's right. Class we have a new student today who moved here from England. Come in, come in"

I saw Ryou perk up when he heard that the new guy was from England. 'Maybe they have something in common? Chh… now I'm jealous.

My eyes widen as a boy with Blue hair that's flat with spiky tips. He has pale skin and magenta eyes. 'He's the boy from the office yesterday. So he was a new student'

"Hi, my name is Yuki" Yuki says without a British accent but with a sultry tone that reminds me of the desert night. But it also sounds like the tone of voice that Yugi always uses.

"Yuki I would like for you to sit in the seat between Seto and Yami… um… Yami please raise your hand" the teacher says.

Everyone lets out a silent chuckle because if Set was asked he would just glare and do nothing.

Yuki walks to his seat and smiles at yami and seto. Yami smiles back but seto just glares.

I was barely listening as the class progressed. I could just read Ryou's notes llater. But For some reason I really wanted to annoy Joey, who sits right next to me, so I began to poke him.

"stop it" he whispered harshly.

I didn't answer just kept poking him more vigorously and started doodling on his paper.

"Stop it!" Joey growled. "Stop it" …"**FOR RA'S SAKE! STOP IT BAKURA!**" Joey roars and tackles me. We roll around for a few minutes with joey yelling at me and me cursing at joey.

Finally we were separated by some of our classmates and the teacher took authority.

"Now I should send both of you to the principal's office but that's too much of a hassle for something so dumb. Your off the hook this time but I'm going to separate you."

"Hai… thank you" we both say stunned at her leniency.

"Sorry Yuki I know you just got here but I'm switching you with Joey."

"Oh it's all right" Yuki replied smiling.

….then the whole class minus Yuki shouts **"WHAT!"**

"It's fine everyone" the teacher says squishing their outcry. "Now Joey, Yuki. Please move to your new seats"

"Hai" Yuki replies, walks to his new seat and Joey trudges to his, sits, then glares at seto.

I stare worriedly at the two rivals hoping they won't try to kill each other. I see Yuki smile at me so I smile back.

During the rest of class I wondered 'Why the hell I got the urge to extremely annoy Joey. And WHAT IS THE TEACHER TAKING?! WHY DID SHE SIT JOEY NEXT TO KAIBA?!' also 'it was extremely odd for me to do that. Sure I like to annoy people, but really? Poking? Doodling on his paper? Those were just so immature.'

.

**(Skip to lunch) Yuki's POV**

.

I walk into the cafeteria and look around. Everyone is already getting into their groups.

"Damn. I have nowhere to sit…" 'well I need to infiltrate the otherworld Shadow Realm rejects group. So I should start there.' Now I don't want to insult them you'd think that they'd stay dead. 'How did Marik and Bakura get out of the Shadow Realm anyway? Oh well I don't need to know. But first, I need food'

As I walk out of the line Yugi sees me and waves me over. 'perfect…' when I sit down I see that Seto and Joey look extremely annoyed and everyone was trying to give them their own space. 'Do these two idiots even like eachother?'

"Hi" I greet. "Um… whats wrong with those two?" I ask gesturing to Seto and Joey.

"Hi, I'm Yugi… And well those two don't really get along. They're always fighting."

"So they bicker like a married couple? Well you know what they say: 'There's a thin line between love and hate'" I state grinning 'I had to say it' **XD**

"**NANI!"(5)** Seto and Joey Bellow.

(S)"I don't like this idiot at all!"

(J)"I don't like this jerk at all!"

They yell pointing at each other, calm down some and glare away from each other.

'Ha! They do like each other. Because if I look closer their expressions show slight hurt at the other's statement. Now I know that I won't have to make them form feelings. Phew'

"Ah… don't mind them. But I highly doubt that that saying applies to them"

" oh really? Well then I'm sorry that I brought it up."

"Hi, Yuki. I'm Ryou. So you came here from England?" innocent looking whitnett now named Ryou asks me gleefully.

"Yes but I wasn't born there. My parents traveled there a lot."

"Oh. Where were you born?"

'Damn… I should of just lied and said I was born in England. Now I have everyone's attention.' **T_T**

"Well I was born in Egypt"

"Really? You don't look Egyptian." Yami states/asks.

Now everyone's eyes on me 'I knew that this would have been their reaction, stupid running mouth of mine!' **T_T**

"Ah, yes I know that I don't look it. Well I get my looks from my father he was full-blooded Japanese and traveled a lot. He and my mother met in Egypt and started traveling together a few years after I was born" 'chh… another lie, well really twisted half-truths'

"Cool! But why'd you say 'was'?

"Well my father died around 6 years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Yugi says covering his mouth.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter anymore. I can't change the past."

"Well still" Yami mutters.

"Hey! Want to come with us to the game shop after school?" Yugi asks bouncing in excitement.

"Sure!" I gleefully answer. 'infiltration should be complete now. These guys are awesome. This is the best mission ever!' **XD**

"Ok meet us at the front gate after school"

Just then the bell rings and we walk off to class.

.

.

**(Time skip- After school)**

.

.

We head off to the game shop after I text my mom. Everyone's here except Seto.

"Hey, where's Seto"

"stop calling him Seto he doesn't like people calling him that." Yugi warns me

"Oh, whoops. But still where's Kaiba?"

"Oh, well he usually doesn't hang out with us after school. Due to work and him not being much for social interactions. But he sometimes joins us." Malik explains.

'Chh… another road block for getting the eternal rivals/idiots together. I'll have to really Utilize School time on them.'

.

**(FF to Game shop)**

.

"Um. What do you guys want to do?" Yugi and Yami ask.

"Hmm. Oh I know how about truth or dare?" I sugest

"Or chicken" Malik and Marik add quickly.

"Ok"

"But what's Chicken?" we all ask.

Marik begins to elaborate, "Chicken is if you pass you get a penalty and are out of the game because you can't have multiple penalties. When you pass and you're sure ,because you can change your mind and not pass, everyone else gets together and decides on a penalty that you can't pass on."

"That sounds like fun! Let's go upstairs!" Yugi shouts as he 'Bounces' up the stairs.

'Why do I feel that the penalty will be worse than the dare you got?' I ask myself with sinking dread.

.

.

.

**And there's chapter two! XD I'm so glad to those who have stayed with me. The story is starting out slow right now but I am trying to think of Yuki's failed plans at trying to get everyone together. I would really appreciate if you could review with your ideas of what he should do. Your help is really appreciated. **

**Please Review! XD**

**Ja'Ne!**


End file.
